This invention relates to a thermal exchanger cap, designed to either fit over the top or attach to the top of a cup or a can containing a warm or even hot beverage, which chills the beverage as it is drawn up through the thermal exchanger as a result of the sipping action by the user on the top end of the straw like tube.